Happy Wedding
by DL-Akevi II
Summary: Yokozawa Takafumi, 'Wild Bear' Marukawa Shoten akhirnya berhasil dijinakkan dan ditahlukan oleh seorang editor 'aneh' bernama Kirishima Zen. Setelah 3 tahun bersama, dan karena suatu keadaan, mereka akhirnya menikah.


**Happy Wedding**

This story belong to Akevia

Pair :

Kirishima Zen x Yokozawa Takafumi

Credit :

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belong to Shungiku Nakamura

Summary :

Yokozawa Takafumi, 'Wild Bear' Marukawa Shoten akhirnya berhasil dijinakkan dan ditahlukan oleh seorang editor 'aneh' bernama Kirishima Zen. Setelah 3 tahun bersama, dan karena suatu keadaan, mereka akhirnya menikah.

**Warning : rate M for mature content, boyxboy, don't like don't read please. Enjoy**

**Prolog**

Semua berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Begitulah kata orang. Namun apa yang dialami seorang satu dan lainnya kadang berbeda. Yokozawa Takafumi, pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap yang dikenal sebagai 'Beruang Liar' Marukawa Shoten salah satunya. Ia tak mampu menghentikan perasaannya yang terlanjur jatuh pada seorang Takano Masamune, sahabat dekatnya semenjak kuliah, walaupun Takano secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan bahwa ia mencintai orang lain dan mengharap Yokozawa untuk menyerah pada perasaannya. Yokozawa berpikir mungkin waktu mampu membantunya, namun waktu sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya.

10 tahun bergulir, perasaan yang belum mampu ia enyahkan kepada Takano Masamune, membuatnya selalu berada di dekat Takano. Ia dan Takano bekerja dalam sebuah perusahaan yang sama, Marukawa Shoten, sebuah perusahan penerbitan terkenal dengan rating penjualan yang selalu di atas rata-rata. Ia menjadi kepala divisi penjualan dan promosi, sedangkan Takano menjadi Editor in chief/Kepala Editor departemen Emerald. Keduanya sering berinteraksi baik sebagai staff dan juga sebagai teman. Ya, teman. Takano tidak pernah menolak kehadiran Yokozawa sebagai temannya, karena ia memang menganggap Yokozawa sebagai orang yang mampu mengimbanginya dan bisa diandalkan.

Selama 10 tahun kehidupan menjemukan meliputinya dan ia juga tak mencoba untuk 'keluar' dari keadaannya. Lagi-lagi masalahnya karena perasaan dari masa lalunya yang tetap ia simpan untuk Takano Masamune. Namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Karyawan baru masuk di departemen Emerald, dan orang itu adalah Onodera Ritsu. Orang yang membuatnya kalah di hati Takano. Kecemburuannya sangat terlihat pada Onodera, apalagi selama ini Takano masih menyukai Onodera. Hari demi hari berlalu dan yang ia takutkan terjadi, Takano bukan orang yang setengah-setengah dalam mengejar sesuatu, termasuk orang yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu itu, dan ia juga melakukan berbagai cara untuk mencegahnya, tapi sekali lagi, ia telah kalah.

Ia memutuskan akan menyerah, jika dan hanya jika Onodera benar-benar menyukai Takano seperti sebaliknya. Di suatu pagi, ia menanyakan langsung pada Onodera, dengan wajah tertunduk dan memerah seluruhnya Onodera menyatakan 'iya'. Hatinya mencelos, ia dapat membaca ekspresi Onodera, dan ekspresi itu sangat jujur dan polos, ia juga melihat ada rasa bersalah yang besar dalam ekspresi Onodera, ia menyerah. Ia menyerah jika ini semua untuk kebahagiaan Masamune.

Yokozawa Takafumi, Beruang Liar Marukawa Shoten, untuk pertama kalinya berubah menjadi kucing kecil tak berdaya, tergeletak lemah di atas meja bar sebuah diskotik, hingga seseorang memungutnya pulang.

.

.

**Happy Wedding**

"Erggh" Yokozawa mengerjapkan matanya sesaat ia merasakan punggungnya sakit sekali.

Ia baru tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ibunya yang terbaring sakit di rumah sakit. Saat ia bangkit sesuatu jatuh dari tubuhnya, jaket Kirishima. Dan spontan ia mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari si pemilik jaket itu. Ia menemukan pria itu tertidur di sofa dalam posisi duduk pula. Melihatnya wajah pria itu, mendadak wajahnya panas mengingat hal yang baru saja ia impikan, saat pertama kali ia bertemu Kirishima.

Ia heran, setelah kejadian tadi siang, rasanya setiap kali menatap wajah pria itu ia tak sanggup mengendalikan pikirannya untuk tidak mengingat hal-hal antara ia dan Kirishima sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu hingga sekarang, setelah mereka bersama selama 3 tahun.

.

**Flashback tadi siang.**

Yokozawa tampak terpuruk melihat kondisi ibunya yang semakin lemah di rumah sakit, ibunya mengalami gagal ginjal dan harus mendapat donor ginjal segera, dan sialnya ginjalnya tak cocok walaupun ia adalah anak kandung, jadi ia harus bersabar hingga ibunya mendapatkan donor.

Siang itu seperti biasa ia dan Kirishima berangkat bersama dari Marukawa ke rumah sakit untuk melihat perkembangan ibu Yokozawa. Sesampainya di sana, ada Hiyo yang sedang menungguinya.

"Ah, Papa, Yokozawa Onii-chan" sambut Hiyo ceria, langsung memeluk keduanya.

Hiyo, anak semata wayang Kirishima bukannya tidak tau hubungan ayahnya dan Yokozawa, ia tahu dan ia senang akan itu, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa memanggil Yokozawa dengan embel-embel Onii-chan.

"Hiyo, bagaimana dengan Nenek?" Tanya Kirishima pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Un, Nenek baik-baik saja Papa, Yokozawa Onii-chan" jawabnya

"Ano, baru saja Nenek makan siang, dan sekarang sudah tidur" ucapnya lagi, mencoba menenangkan Yokozawa.

"Syukurlah, jika tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Yokozawa

"Tenanglah Onii-chan, Hiyo yakin Nenek pasti sembuh" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil memegang tangan Yokozawa, dibalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih telah menjaganya, Hiyo"

"Un, sama-sama, Ano, Papa, Onii-chan, aku harus segera pulang untuk berangkat les sore" kata Hiyo

"Oke, mau Papa antar?" tawar Kirishima

"Un, tidak usah Papa, Hiyo bisa sendiri, lagi pula rumah sakit dan rumah dekat kok" jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya sayang" ucap Kirishima seraya menyecup kening putrinya.

"Bye bye.."

Jeda mengambang sejenak sepeninggal Hiyo dari ruang rawat ibu Yokozawa.

Kirishima tidak buka suara, namun tiba-tiba dia mencium kening Yokozawa.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh!" ucapnya kesal.

"Haa, kau si murung terus" jawabnya santai.

"Anak mana yang tidak murung saat ibunya sakit Bodoh"

Kirishima mengusap rambut Yokozawa pelan

"Percayalah pada Tuhan, Ia pasti akan membantu kita" katanya pelan

"Ya"

"Aku juga mencari bantuan donor kepada kolega kerja kita dan teman-temanku, kita tinggal menunggu kabar, aku harap tidak lama"

"Ya, terimakasih, kau sangat peduli pada ibuku"

"Tentu saja, ibumu-ibuku juga" katanya dengan tersenyum lembut

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tidak asing menginterupsi obrolan mereka

"Kalian sangat harmonis" katanya

"Ah, Kaa-san, apakah kami membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya setengah tertidur dari tadi"

"Yokozawa?"

"Um, iya"

"Jangan murung, aku tidak apa-apa, semuanya telah diatur oleh Tuhan kapan manusia akan dating menghadap-Nya"

"Kaa-san bicara apa, kau pasti akan sembuh, kami mencarikan donor untukmu?"

"Tidak-tidak, jangan begitu, aku hanya ingin bilang, jika aku memang harus menghadap Tuhan, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin melihatmu dan Kirishima menikah"

**End of Flashback**

.

Yokozawa merasa kepalanya agak pening. Ia mengerling pada jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari, Ia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan. Kirishima menyadari kekasihnya itu keluar, lalu ikut terbangun, dan mengikutinya. Diluar, Yokozawa terlihat sedang menyesap rokoknya. Kirishima berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih tidak percaya ia menyuruh kita menikah"

"Lha terus kenapa? Bagus bukan? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali menikahimu"

"Bodoh!"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Aku mencintaimu, dan Hiyo juga mencintaimu jadi tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Bukan itu yang kumahsud Bodoh, aku tahu di Jepang pernikahan semacam itu legal, tapi kan tetap saja"

"Tetap saja apa hm?

"Tetap saja- ya tetap saja ini aneh"

"Oh, jadi kau anggap hubungan kita aneh?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, "

"Hanya saja?"

"…."

"Ah aku tau alasannya, kau pasti termakan cerita komik yang baru rilis itu kan? Cerita dimana seorang menikahi pangeran tampan sepertiku, dan akhirnya sang pangeran jatuh cinta dan selingkuh dengan orang lain? Ya ampun, Sayang, aku tidak akan seperti itu, pekerjaan editorial sudah cukup menyita waktu pangeranmu ini, aku tidak mungkin punya celah untuk selingkuh, suer"

#ctak

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Kirishima, menghasilkan benjolan besar.

"Bodoh, aku hanya malu pada semua karyawan Marukawa jika mereka tau aku akan jadi, Istri-"

"Istri?"

"mu"

"Hahaha, Yokozawa, kau imut sekali sih"

"Apanya yang imut Bego"

#ctak

Lagi. Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Kirishima, menghasilkan benjolan besar, total dua benjolan besar.

.

Walaupun awalnya Yokozawa ragu, akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan ibunya. Ia dan Kirishima kemudian mempersiapkan rencana pernikahan mereka, dan bisa ditebak, seantero Maruka Shoten heboh dengan berita mengejutkan ini, demikian juga dengan Takano Masamune, tapi ia senang jika akhirnya sahabatnya itu mendapatkan orang yang mencintainya. Dan tiga hari sebelum pernikahan mereka, sungguh tak disangka mereka mendapat bantuan donor dari seorang kolega kerjanya, dan ginjal tersebut cocok. Sebuah keajaiban untuk Yokozawa. Ia pun meminta ibunya untuk segera operasi penanaman ginjal segera.

Di hari bahagianya dengan Kirishima, ibunya telah dalam fase pemulihan paska operasi, ya, operasinya ternyata berjalan lancar dan organ donor itu bekerja normal. Satu kebahagiaan tersendiri yang sangat tinggi bagi Yokozawa ibunya dapat hadir pada pernikahannya. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang, ia menemukan teman-teman kerjanya, koleganya, dan juga Takano dan Onodera yang bergandengan tangan tersenyum padanya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Yokozawa" ucap Takano

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda, Yokozawa-san" susul Onodera.

"Ha, terimakasih, kalian telah datang"

Sesaat setelah menemui para tamu, Hiyo datang menghampirinya.

"Hiyo?"

"Ano, Omedeto Gozaimasu, Onii- eto, Mama" ucap Hiyo dengan ekspresi cerianya dan pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan, yang juga membuat Yokozawa bersemu merah karena dipanggil "mama" oleh Hiyo.

"Ah, terimakasih, Hiyo-chan" balasnya dengan tersenyum dan memeluk gadis kecil itu. Di seberang sana, Kirishima memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

**FIN**

Jeng-jeng.. udah deh. Gak ada yang mau cerita paskanikah kan? *digebukin reader* oke-oke, tenang, kita lanjutkan, tapi saya akan kasih WARNING.

.

**-ALERT FOR MATURE MATERIAL-**

.

Selesai upacara pernikahan mereka, Yokozawa dan Kirishima pulang menuju apartemen Kirishima. Suasana canggung yang tidak biasa meliputi Yokozawa, ia tidak tahu mengapa, ia sudah bersama Kirishima selama 3 tahun, harusnya sekarang ia biasa-biasa saja, tapi karena ikatan pernikahan yang baru saja ia dan Kirishima lakukan, ia merasa sedikit canggung. Bukannya tidak senang, jelas ia senang, mengetahui pria itu benar-benar serius dengannya, hanya saja, sekarang posisinya adalah bukan lagi sebagai pacar atau kekasih, tapi sebagai pasangan hidup. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya panas. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya dan Kirishima akan berada di titik sejauh ini.

"Sayang, kau lelah?"

"Hah, apa? Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Wajahmu memerah"

"Perasaanmu saja bodoh"

"Kau pasti berpikir hal-hal menyenangkan sebagai pengantin baru, iya kan?"

"Bodoh, kita bersama bertahun-tahun"

"Yah, tapi kan kita baru menikah"

"Terserah, tapi aku tidak memikirkanmu"

"Masak?"

"Cerewet! Nyetir yang benar!"

"Hai, hai Madame"

.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Kirishima tidak menunggu lama. Tanpa basa-basi ia menyambar bibir Yokozawa dengan bibirnya, dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ngh, umm, ah" Yokozawa mendesah di tengah ciuman panasnya

Kecupan-kecupan basah menggema di ruangan apartemen mereka yang gelap.

"Tunggu, Kirishima, ngh ah"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu"

"Jang-an ah di sini" kata Yokozawa terbata-bata karena Kirishima terus menyerang titik sensitif di lehernya.

Kirishima tidak menghiraukannya, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, dibukanya satu per satu kancing baju yang menghalangi aksesnya pada raga yang telah membuatnya ketagihan selama tiga tahun itu, dan sekarang dan selamanya raga dan jiwa itu telah resmi menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Kirishima, kumohon" Yokozawa masih memohon dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Kenapa memangnya, Hm?" Tanya Kirishima dengan nada menggoda, seraya ia menjilat dan menghisap dada bidang Yokozawa

"Hiyo!" Yokozawa menjawab dengan susah payah.

"Hm, Tenang saja, Hiyo akan pulang bersama Ibu ke tempatmu, kita hanya berdua malam ini, berteriaklah sesukamu"

"Bo-doh, ahn"

"Sukidayo" bisik Kirishima tepat di telinga Yokozawa, membuatnya telinganya meremang sesaat.

"Engh, Kirishima, pindah, kumohon"

"Hmm, kenapa sih memangnya?" Kirishima menggumam tidak jelas, karena ia masih sibuk dengan kedua puting yang telah mengeras karena dipermainkannya.

"Un, te- tetangga sebelah" Kemudian Kirishima mengangkat kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Haah, kau ini. Baiklah kalo begitu" Ia mengerti, pasangannya itu orang yang 'high pride' yang rada tsundere, yang tidak mau orang lain tau kelemahannya.

"Uwah, jangan mengangkatku begini, Kirishima! Turunkan aku!"

Bruk, suara berdedum memenuhi kamar mereka saat Kirishima menjatuhkan tubuh Yokozawa di atas kasur dan langsung merangkak menindihnya.

"Nah, kita sudah dikamar. Jadilah anak baik untukku. Yokozawa"

"Hah? Aku bukan anakmu bodoh"

"Oh ya, mungkin harus kuralat, jadilah istriku yang baik"

"Mph – ngh – ahn"

Bergulatan pasutri baru ini pun berlanjut di kamar mereka. Mereka berdua laki-laki, terlebih Yokozawa tidak menyukai hal-hal bersifat girly, jadi kamar itu tidak di dekor seperti halnya kamar pengantin yang penuh warna merah dan pink, penuh bunga dan pita di mana-mana. Kamar mereka, biasa saja, dengan nuansa putih-abu abu mendominasi ruangan.

Entah seperti apa alurnya Yokozawa lupa bagaimana Kirishima dan dirinya telah sama-sama tanpa busana, saling mengecap satu-sama lain di bawah cahaya lampu kamar temaram yang semakin membangkitkan gairah sexual keduanya.

Kirishima berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi 'Istrinya' dari ujung rambutnya, hingga pangkal kaki. Raut muka yang memerah sempurna, bibir yang basah penuh saliva keduanya, nafas yang terengah-engah, leher dan dada bidang yang penuh bekas gigitan dan hisapannya, dan adik kecil yang sudah terbangun tidak sabar ingin disentuh olehnya, melihat itu semua membuat libido Kirishima semakin membara.

"Kau, lihat apa?" Yokozawa tidak suka dengan tatapan menelanjangi ala Kirishima pada dirinya yang memang sudah telanjang.

"Kau menggairahkan sekali malam ini, Yokozawa" ucap Kirishima sembari menelusuri jejak otot yang meliuk-liuk di atas tubuh Yokozawa, dari dada bidangnya, terus turun, turun, hingga ia sampai ke tempat yang disukainya.

"Kirishima! Ahh"

Dengan perlahan Kirishima mengecup pucuk kejantanan Yokozawa melumatnya bagai setangkai lollipop. Dengan rakus ia melumat seutuhnya, menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur. Dengan nafas memburu Yokozawa mencengkeram seprai yang telah kacau balau di bawah mereka. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diciptakan di bawah sana.

"Hah, ah, hah- stop, Kirishima, stop! A-ku, Ahh kan keh-luar"

"jangan ditahan" Ia malah semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah teriakan keras menggema menyebut namanya seiring cairan kental memenuhi mulutnya, sebagian tertelan, dan sebagian membasahi paras tampannya.

Ia kemudian beringsut mencari wajah Istrinya yang terengah-engah kelelahan paska ejakulasi. Dikecupnya bibir Yokozawa, kemudian tersenyum ringan.

"Sekarang gantian, Sayang" ucapnya. Menuai tatapan protes dari Yokozawa. Namun Yokozawa tetap menurutinya, ia berbalik badan, memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Kirishima.

"Ittekimasu" perlahan, Kirishima memasukkan kejantanannya pada rectum Yokozawa yang telah terbiasa ia masuki dalam tiga tahun terakhir, namun hari ini rasanya agak berbeda.

"Akhh,, Kirishima, pelan-pelan" protes Yokozawa.

"Hnn kenapa Sayang, lubangmu lebih ketat dari biasanya"

"Akh.. ah,, tidak,, aku tidak.. Ahhn"

"Apa karena ini malam pertama kita hm?" Kirishima terus menggoda istrinya yang kini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna bagai kepiting rebus. Yokozawa sendiri pun heran, tiga tahun bersama pria mesum itu harusnya sudah menjadikan tubuhnya terbiasa, tapi malam ini lain, getaran hasratnya lebih besar dari biasanya, sensasi yang ia rasakan pun lebih hebat dari biasanya, ia merasa kepalanya ingin meledak.

"Ahh,, Yokozawa, kau ini memang, seksi sekali"

"Ahn,, ngh Diamlah, dan cepat selesaikan Bodoh!"

"As You wish, Honey"

"Akhh, ahh, Kirishima!"

"Ha, Ah, I Love You Yokozawa"

Ucapnya Kirishima pelan sambil membawa paras istrinya menoleh padanya, dan meraup bibir istrinya dengan rakus.

"Mphh, nghh"

Dengan tiba-tiba Kirishima memisahkan diri, dan membalik posisi Yokozawa menjadi terlentang.

"Akh, apa yang La- AHh" belum sempat mengeluarkan protesnya, Kirishima kembali menyerang lubangnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya mengerang sejadinya-jadinya.

Bunyi ranjang yang berderit-derit yang semakin kencang sedari tadi tak menghiraukan mereka berdua untuk saling berpagut dan bertaut dengan lebih dalam dan lebih intim, kecupan-kecupan basah menggema di ruangan, di akhiri satu leguhan panjang keduanya, melepaskan hasrat yang terbendung sedari tadi.

"Jangan kira ini sudah selesai, Sayang.." ucap Kirishima ringan dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Hah?" Yokozawa hanya bisa menatap horor, jika suaminya sudah menyeringai seperti itu.

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan pengantin baru ini menikmati malam pertamanya sebagai pengantin.

.

Cup

Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Yokozawa yang telah bergelung di dekapan kekasih resminya. Yokozawa hanya merespon dengan gerakan kecil menyamankan dirinya, ia sudah terlampau lelah, karena Kirishima terus mengahajarnya hingga beronde-ronde.

"Sayang?"

"Hm"

"Kau lelah?"

"Tentu saja Bodoh!"

"Hehe, padahal aku masih mau lho"

"Dasar mesum, diam atau kau kulempar keluar"

"Hheee.. jahatnya"

"Diam aku mau tidur"

"Ne, Sayang, kau tidak mau memberiku kecupan selamat tidur eh?"

"Tch, HELL NO"

"Yah. Pelit"

Kirishima menyerah menggoda istrinya yang lumayan tsundere itu, akhirnya mengalah, ia pun mempererat dekapannya pada Yokozawa, dan ikut tidur. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus Kirishima yang menandakan ia sudah terlelap. Yokozawa membuka matanya perlahan, ditatapnya paras kekasihnya yang kini resmi jadi suaminya itu, sekilas wajahnya bersemu merah, Yokozawa merasa berterimakasih sekali pada Tuhan, karena akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya seperti Kirishima, walaupun kadang ia heran mengapa mereka berdua bisa bersama padahal keduanya memiliki sifat yang sangat kontras. Tapi semua itu sudah tidak menjadi masalah baginya, karena ia juga mencintai Kirishima seutuhnya.

Dengan hati-hati Yokozawa menganggap dagunya mencoba menggapai kening suaminya, dan –cup- sebuah kecupan ringan diberikannya dengan tulus.

"Oyasumi"

.

.

**FIN BENERAN…**

Yeyeye

Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic ini. Selama ini saya paling suka pairing di Sekaiichi Hatsukoi cuman Takano dan Onodera, eh ternyata setelah liat Yokozawa no baai the movie saya langsung jatuh cinta sama pair ini, dan terinspirasi bikin fict ini. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Oke minna, minta review ya…

Arigatou Gozaimasu— Akevia


End file.
